¿Dónde esta el novio?
by yunypotter19
Summary: Bueno una boda, la novia equibocada, ¿y el novio secuestrado?, como no esta pareja siempre dando la nota, espero que os guste entrad y leed por fi.


Hola aquí traigo una nueva historia loca.

Pero antes agradecer que hayáis leído mi fic anterior de esta pareja y que si entráis en mi perfil y sois de las parejas que ya dije, encontrareis, que tengo 19 historias, la mayoría de Harry y Hermione pero siempre suelo comentar algo de las otras dos parejas.

Es decir Draco, Ginny, y de esta Ron, Luna.

Bueno ahora me dejo de esto, y os agradezco de nuevo los comentarios en el otro fic y espero que os guste este también.

_**¿Dónde esta el novio?**_

Bueno creo que os estaréis preguntando todos, que hago, vestido con un traje al que los muggels llaman esmoquin, que hago con mi pelo engominado, y otras muchas cosas más, aunque seguro que lo que mas os interesa es saber que pinto con una mochila muy rara atada a mi espalda, con los ojos vendados, sintiendo una gran cantidad de aire en mi cara y temblando de miedo, pero sinceramente eso no lo puedo explicar así que comenzare con lo que si puedo.

Puedo deciros que estoy vestido de pingüino y totalmente engominado, por que tenía que estar a las doce de esta mañana en una boda, pero no cualquier boda, no, sino la mía.

Si por muy raro que os parezca yo Ronald Weasley me iba a casar la novia se que me matareis cuando diga esto pero es que ese pelo suyo, esos ojos, tan bonitos, esa forma de besar tan exquisita, bueno dejare de dar vueltas se trata de la chica que pe puso ese mote tan adorable en mi sexto año, de la que me regalo ese colgante, si señores ni más ni menos que Lavender.

Bueno el caso es que yo me levante a mi hora, si ya lo se raro, y también mentira, Harry vino a las diez a sacarme de la cama de un tirón de orejas.

Pero ese no es el caso ahora, desayune como siempre de una manera moderada y tranquila, bueno al menos para mí si, para Harry y Hermione sigo siendo un glotón y un maleducado, por disfrutar de mi desayuno como dios manda.

Sigamos, el caso es que yo desayune recibiendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez de esos dos, ¿qué si estaba seguro, ¿qué si me lo había pensado bien, ¿qué si de verdad ya no quería a Luna?

Confieso que la respuesta de esa pregunta mentí descaradamente, les dije que ya no la quería pero mentí como un bellaco.

¿Pero cómo decirles que esa chica rubia y esos ojos azules me vuelven loco, ¿cómo decirles que descubrir que ella no me quería fue un golpe tremendo?

¿Qué como lo descubrí?

Por su diario, en el decía de todo menos algo bueno, solo había escritas dos hojas pero estaba claro que ella no me amaba ni nunca lo había dicho así que después de ir a su casa a hablar con ella, no encontrarla y leer ese diario pues me marche sin que ella se enterara de que yo había estado allí en algún momento.

Bueno después del desayuno y de vestirme de esta forma tan ridícula, de escuchar las risas insoportables de mi mejor amigo, y de mi cuñado, Draco Malfoy, pues no es que mi humor fuera el mejor.

El caso es que salimos de mi casa y yo me monte en una escoba, no pensaba llegar en esa estúpida carroza que ella había alquilado para esto bastante que me vestí de pingüino y que me aplaste el pelo que tanto le molestaba.

Bueno me subía a la escoba y me dirigí a la casa de Lavender, al llegar vi que su padre me estaba esperando me señalo una sala y yo como buen chico que soy pues fui.

Estaba yo esperando que Harry llegar, pues él era el padrino de la boda, la puerta se abrió y yo no me di cuenta pues mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado en ese momento.

Para ser más exactos con una rubia de ojos azules, de voz soñadora, con la que había tenido una discusión hacía dos meses, por la que habíamos terminado, pues ella creía que la había engañado con la chica con la que estaba apunto de casarme.

Pues yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta de que me tapaban los ojos, me ataban con un hechizo, y me levitaban con mi boca tapada, por lo que nadie podía escuchar mis gritos.

La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que paso después pues me desmaye en mitad de camino hacía donde estoy ahora mismo.

No se como llegue aquí, no se que hago aquí, ni se nada de todas las preguntas que ustedes se estarán haciendo, pues seguramente serán las mismas que las mías.

……………………………**_Mientras tanto en la boda_**…………………………

En el salón de una enorme casa, todos los presentes esperaban la hora en la que sería la boda, el padrino de esta se tenía que ir reuniendo con el novio en la sala, así que despidiéndose de su mujer, desde hacía un mes, con un beso en los labios y una frase se dirigió hacía allí:

-Vamos a llevarlo hasta su muerte segura.- dijo este sonriendo de medio lado, al chico de cabellos revueltos y negros azabaches no le hacía gracia que su mejor amigo se casara con esa mujer, es por lo que él mismo había participado en lo que en unos momentos sería la noticia más impresionante en el mundo.

¿Pues cuándo se había visto que el novio hubiera sido raptado, por su exnovia?

La chica rubia había escuchado una conversación de Parvati y Lavender en la que la chica le decía que su plan había sido un éxito y que Lunatica Lovegood había dejado libre al fin a su amado Ronald.

Le decía a su mejor amiga, la forma en la que había engañado a Lovegood, pidiéndole a Dean que se tomara la poción multijúgos y que la besara de forma apasionada cuando ella estuviera presente, pero de manera que pareciera que ninguno sabía que ella estaba allí, y que Dean tenía que fingir ser Ron y aguantar lo que la chica le hiciera.

Por lo que supo él de eso derivo el que la chica dos días después se presentara en casa del pelirrojo le diera un tortazo le devolviera todas sus cosas, y le dijera que lo odiaba y que no quería volverlo a ver en la vida.

Su pelirrojo amigo se había calentado demasiado y había dicho cosas que no sentía y que era mentira como que no solo había besado a Lavender una sino cien veces estando con ella.

Lo que ocasiono lagrimas en la chica rubia y una promesa de no volver a hablarle nunca.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado al escuchar esa conversación y si algo había para Luna Lovegood importante en el mundo eso era Ronald Weasley el chico al que amaba.

Desesperada dos días antes de la boda se había presentado en casa de Harry sin que nadie lo supiera le había contado todo lo sucedido y entre los dos idearon algo para impedir esa locura, ni Hermione siquiera lo sabía.

Solo tres personas eran conscientes de lo que ese día iba a pasar, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, y por último el cerebro del plan Harry Potter.

Harry hizo lo que estaba previsto que hiciera, levanto a su amigo de la cama, lo vio desayunar, le comenzó a hacer preguntas para ver si no era necesario poner en practica el plan cosa que fracaso, lo vio vestirse, y se rió de él lo más que pudo, le metió un pequeño frasco en la chaqueta que lo dejaría dormido al cabo de una hora lo que era más que suficiente, y lo acompañaría a coger la escoba.

Después a la hora indicada él tendría que ir a buscar al novio, y eso estaba haciendo aunque sabía que ya no se encontraba en ese lugar claro.

Abrió la puerta y tras ver que todo había salido como lo habían planeado, se dirigió corriendo a la sala para advertir a los presentes.

-Ron no esta, al parecer lo han secuestrado.- se guardo las ganas de reír aunque le resultaba muy difícil, los demás no tuvieron tanto control y se comenzaron a reír, menos Lavender y los padres de los novios.

Fred y George estaban partiéndose de risa, mientras su madre les reñía de manera discreta.

Hermione estaba asombrada y cuando Lavender cogió la nota que Harry le extendía se puso furiosa al ver lo que decía.

"**_Muy buenas, quería felicitarte por tú boda, aunque tendrás que encontrarte otro novio rica pues este tiene dueña, y esa soy yo Luna lovegood, y como se que por las buenas no vendrá pues lo he secuestrado._**

_**Bueno deseándote que de verdad que sea el mejor día de tú vida y que te sientas la mujer más dichosa de todas, Luna Lovegood la que ha secuestrado a tú novio.**_

_**Pásatelo en grande yo lo voy a hacer jeje"**_

Al ver la cara de Lavender harry ya no pudo aguantar la risa y dijo:

-Lo siento, es que es muy original.- dijo este.

-Que romántico vi eso en una película muggel solo que era a la novia a la que raptaban no al novio.- dijo Parvati.

Y eso hizo que el cerebro de Hermione se pusiera en funcionamiento y miro inquisidoramente a Harry y dijo en bajo:

-Con que a una muerte segura ¿verdad?- Harry no dijo nada solo sonrió con malicia y ella sonrió pues tampoco le hacía gracia esa boda.

Por la puerta de la sala entro Draco Malfoy que levantando una mano cerrada con el dedo pulgar levantado hacía arriba y asintiendo a un Harry expectante, se dirigió a su mujer desde hacía un año y a su hija de dos mese, Ginny Malfoy y Narcisa Malfoy.

Harry sonrió pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría su mejor amigo en unas horas cuando despertara, lo que daría por estar allí, un momento él podía estar allí.

-Hermione aquí no hay nada que ver, ¿te vienes a donde esta la función?- le guiño un ojo y le señalo la salida.

Al parecer no fue el único que tenía pensado presenciar eso pues en la salida se encontró con Draco y Ginny, ambos con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Harry y Hermione y los cuatro se dirigieron al lugar donde de verdad estaría la función.

….**_En algún lugar con una extraña mochila y el viento dándole en la cara_**….

Esto me desespera y además tengo hambre y frío voy a coger una pulmonía a este paso, todavía no puedo hablar, y además no se ni la hora que es, Lavender debe estar que echa chispas, esto es increíble, ¿qué demonios esta pasando?

Siento unas manos que están haciendo algo con esta extraña mochila que llevo puesta, siento el cuerpo de alguien muy junto al mío y estoy seguro que es una mujer.

Siento su perfume que llega a mis sentidos, y juraría que lo conozco de algo.

Siento sus manos cogerme de la chaqueta ridícula que llevo puesta, y siento que algún idiota me empuja y dejo de sentir que mis pies tocan algo sólido.

Siento que caigo de una manera demasiado rápida quiero gritar pero no puedo, me liberan de ese pañuelo que me lo impedía pero cuando estoy apunto de acerco unos labios se unen a los míos.

Sabor a vainilla llega a mis labios y se que lo conozco de algo, y me comienzo a volver loco ya deleitarme con ese sabor mientras que el miedo que tengo por estar cayendo a una velocidad impresionante va desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo al llegar al suelo?-

Esa voz, ese tono ensoñador no necesito saber de quien se trata, pero me quita la venda de los ojos, y mi azul y el de ella se encuentran los dos llenos de amor, y de deseo, llenos de que este sentimiento no se pierda, y sin más le contesto:

-Si que quiero Luna.- y la vuelvo a besar.

Cierro mis ojos mientras disfruto del beso.

Me separo un poco de ella y abro mis ojos, maldito momento en el que hago eso, pues veo que estamos cayendo desde lo que parece ser una gran altura, grito todo lo que puedo, pero de repente nuestro descenso comienza a ser más y más lento, y una cosa blanca se abre saliendo de la mochila que llevo puesta esa tan rara, y en eso blanco un mensaje:

"_**Perdóname Ronald Te amo."**_

Y hay desde la altura de unos 1000 metros o más le sonrió y la beso como nunca antes lo había echo, y siento que tocamos suelo de una manera muy suave.

Nos separamos un momento:

-Te quiero amor.- le digo para volver a besarla cuanto había echado de menos esos labios, ese perfume, ese sabor a vainilla, dios cuanto había echado de menos esas locuras de ella.

-¿Bueno comenzamos con la boda?- escucho que preguntan.

-Pero no tenemos ni padrino ni madrina ni nada.- digo yo mirando a la mujer de mi vida.

-¿Cómo que no, haber si te piensas que he estado ideando esto durante tres días para no ser el padrino después.- oigo la voz de mi mejor amigo, como quiero a ese idiota, aunque he estado apunto de morir de un infarto mientras caía, le debo mucho y ahora más.

Sonrió al ver a mi hermana, a mi cuñado, a mi sobrina y a mi mejor amigo y a su mujer es decir mi mejor amiga.

Nos quitamos la mochila, y me doy cuenta de que Luna va vestida con un vestido blanco corto, y que lleva un velo que Hermione le acaba de colocar y Ginny le entrega un ramo.

Ante nosotros un Remus Lupin muy contento, el que nos va a casar.

Pues es el nuevo jefe del Wizengamont, y creo que nunca podrían haber encontrado un sustituto mejor que él, que se a casado con Tonks y tienen dos hijos.

Un niño llamado James y una niña de tres años llamado Lily, uno es mi ahijado y el de Luna y otra la ahijada de Harry y Hermione.

Los dos nos colocamos en posición, Harry como padrino y Ginny como madrina.

La boda es perfecta estamos en una playa, en la orilla de esta, en una pequeña carpa, llena de luces, y es de noche, una sin nubes pero con muchas estrellas, con flores por todos lados de un color blanco.

Un azul oscuro en el cielo, y un azul claro lleno de amor en mis ojos y los de Luna cuando damos el si quiero y nos damos nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer.

…………………………..Fin……………………………

Bueno espero que les haya gustado es cortito y se me ocurrió hace un momento, bueno buybuy y hasta otra decidme que os pareció por fi.


End file.
